Secrets
by rangeriggy
Summary: Lois' family is missing, and Clark may have to choose between protecting his secret and condemning millions to die. Set slight AU, sometime post season 5. CLOIS
1. Chapter 1

**Ft. Bragg, North Carolina**

Lieutenant General Sam Lane leaned back in his office chair as his computer logged off. He reached into his uniform pocket and drew out a cigar, pausing to sniff the aroma of the hand-rolled stogie. Sighing, he put it back into his pocket, regretting the regulations that prohibited smoking in all government buildings. Sam looked at his computer, verifying that he was logged off, and let his eyes drift to the pictures of his daughters sitting on his desk. Lucy smiled at him with an innocent expression. She was so much like her mother, smart, strong willed and fiercely independent. Lucy had disappeared in Europe again. Sam was concerned, and thought about calling Lois again to get her help in tracking Lucy down. Thoughts of his eldest daughter made his eye wander to Lois' picture. Lois was not smiling. She seemed to never smile when he was around. He didn't blame Lois, not really. He had never been a good father, or even a bad one. He had treated her like a soldier, giving her discipline, drive and responsibility. She was like him, strong and loyal. Her hazel eyes stared into his soul. He didn't need her help. He was always just looking for an excuse to spend time with her. He wanted to heal the breach that he had created, but didn't know where to begin. Sam sighed again. So many regrets, they weighed on him as much as his duties did.

A knock on his office door broke Sam's reverie. "Enter," said General Lane through the wood paneled door.

Major Mike Preston, Sam's Aide-de-Camp, entered, quickly closing the door. He crossed to General Lane's desk and opened his Day Planner containing the General's schedule. "Sir, we need to go over tomorrow's schedule of events" said Mike.

"Right, we are speaking to Congress tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"Yes sir," said Mike. "The appropriations committee meeting is at 1000 hours. It shouldn't take more than two hours. Our flight leaves at 0730 hours sharp, Captain Donaldson is the pilot. I've confirmed with Senator Kent's office that you will be having lunch with the Senator at 1230 hours. We will leave D.C. at 1530 hours. You are speaking at the Officer Wives Club dinner on post at 1900 tomorrow night."

Sam made a face, "No way to get out of that one, I suppose?" He really didn't want to make a speech to a bunch of stuffy socialite women.

"Sorry, Sir, but you did promise General Sinclair's wife you would be there."

Sam sighed again, "Right. Well, let's take another look at the speech on the plane tomorrow. We could probably shorten it up some."

"Yes sir," said Major Preston, saluting.

"See you tomorrow, Mike" said General Lane, returning the salute. Major Preston left the office, quietly closing the door behind him. Sam came to a decision to call Lois. Lucy really needed to be found…

**Vienna**

Lucy Lane was nobody's fool. She liked to think that she could take care of herself in any situation. Right now, she felt in over her head. She stumbled down a dirty alley, the early morning light casting steel hues around her. She tried to keep to the thin shadows. She fearfully cast glances over her shoulder, looking for any sign of her pursuers. She ended up in Vienna three months ago, in another bid to get her father's attention. She would disappear for awhile, and when she was sure her father and Lois would start looking for her, she left a trail of breadcrumbs to her door. They always found her, and gave her a royal ass-chewing for scaring them. Then, she would be good for a few months, and start all over again. But this time, something had gone horribly wrong. Somebody had found her before her father. And Lucy didn't think that it was just an ass-chewing that was catching up with her. Lucy crouched behind a dumpster, shaking and close to tears. She heard heavy footsteps pounding along the street. She closed her eyes and prayed like she hadn't in years.

**Smallville, Kansas**

Clark sat in the kitchen alone. He finished his glass of milk and stared at his empty plate. He just felt lost. The Zod crisis had been resolved, to it's final and bloody end. He and Lana were friends, even if they would never be intimate again. Clark was surprised that he wasn't as regretful as he thought about that. She was shocked to discover that he was Kryptonian, the Kal-El everyone was looking for. She had felt betrayed at first, but became accustomed to the idea that he was not human. They had seen Lex for the slime he truly was, the betrayer of humanity. But even Lex was suffering. Expelling Zod's spirit back to the Phantom Zone had put Lex Luthor even closer to the edge of darkness. Clark was more powerful than ever. He had gotten over his aversion to flying, and his breath could be expelled with tremendous force. He could even freeze things with it. Lois was still hanging around the farm off and on, but had quit being his mom's chief-of-staff to pursue a degree in journalism, of all things. She was actually really good. His mom was in D.C. full time with Congress in session. Even Chloe didn't have time to hang out with him, between the Daily Planet and school.

Clark's super-hearing picked up a car moving up the drive. He recognized Lois' engine. He even recognized the barely controlled way she charged up the drive. As a quick experiment, he focused harder and listened to her steady heartbeat, frowning. It seemed a little fast, even for the NASCAR style of driving Lois preferred Clark stood and began to clear his dinner dishes into the sink. He mentally steeled himself for another round of verbal sparring with Lois. Strangely, he had started to look forward to these exchanges. They were almost his only form of human contact anymore. A lot of the bite had gone out of his comments to her, and she had been sticking to criticizing his "pity parties and flannel disasters". Lois came in the kitchen door and half waved to Clark. She was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Daddy, look, I'm starting to get things together here. Lucy is a big girl now and she doesn't need rescuing when you don't get a phone call. When she wants to be found, she will be found" said Lois, rolling her eyes at Clark. Lois made her thumb and forefinger into a pistol and shot at her phone. Clark gave her a small grin. Lois' relationship with her father was less than ideal. Clark was sure that she loved her father, she just wasn't good at showing her feelings to anyone. "Alright, Dad. I'll make some calls and see what I can find out. But you can't keep uprooting me from the life I'm trying to build. Right. Good bye." Lois closed her cell phone and sighed. "Hey, Smallville. No plaid today?" she said with half-heartedness.

Clark smiled and attempted to lighten the mood. "What, is that it? I've been looking forward to a good fight all day!" he said brightly.

Lois stared at him for a second and began to laugh. "Oh, Clark! My heart's not in it now." She stopped laughing. "The General wants me to help look for Lucy again. I really don't want to."

"Is she in trouble?" Clark asked.

"Not that I know of," sighed Lois. "Whenever the General doesn't hear from her for a few months, he gets all overprotective. He still thinks that it's my responsibility to look after her."

"Well, you know, if you need some help, I'm here" offered Clark.

"Thanks, Smallville, really. But I'm not going to do it. My father can't interrupt my life any time he pleases anymore" said Lois. She looked around. "So, is there anything here to eat, or am I going to have to get a pizza again?"

Clark smiled and went to the refrigerator. "There's some meat loaf and mashed potatoes left from last week. They still look good."

"Ugh," said Lois. "Not really in the mood for that again! I swear, you must have made a whole cow and used up every potato in Idaho making that meal!"

Clark grinned, Lois was getting back to her old self again. He looked up as the phone rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?" quipped Lois.

"You know, you live here too" said Clark, reaching for the phone.

"Yeah, but it's not my house. I'm a guest and you're a host" smirked Lois.

Clark picked up the phone. "Hello, Kent residence" he said. "Lucy! What…wait…slow down!" Clark looked at Lois, "It's Lucy. She sounds like she's in trouble."

Lois rushed to the phone and grabbed it from Clark. "Luce, where are you? What! What the hell are you doing there? Who? Okay, do you still have your dependent ID? Okay, go to the nearest NATO base. Don't leave there and don't take any chances. Stay in crowds and keep your head. I'll call the General and he'll have someone pick you up." Lois looked at Clark with fear in her eyes. "Lucy, be careful. I'll get there somehow." Lois hung up.

"Lucy's in Vienna. She says that someone is trying to kidnap her. Clark, I've never heard her that scared." Lois dialed the number for her father. She waited and waited. "Daddy, I just got a call from Lucy. She's in Vienna and she's in trouble. She's going to try to get to the nearest NATO base. Please call back soon." She hung up and looked at Clark. "Voicemail" she explained. "I need to get a plane ticket."

Half an hour later, Lois was shouting at a ticketing agent. "No, tomorrow afternoon is not okay! I need a ticket from Metropolis now! This is life and death! Hello? DAMN!!!" Lois threw the handset. "I can't believe they hung up on me!"

Clark looked at Lois. She was really scared for her sister. "Lois, you could probably get more results if you were nicer" he offered.

"I don't have time to be nice, Clark!" Lois was really losing it. "And why hasn't my father called back? He never goes anywhere without his phone. I just got off the line with him."

Clark took Lois' shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Lois, you aren't going to help much if you run off half-cocked. We need to come up with a plan."

"Smallville, the plan is to get to Vienna and find my sister. We'll bring her back here and keep her safe. Now, let go of me so I can find a flight."

Clark sighed. He let go of Lois' shoulders. He truly considered telling her that she didn't need to get a flight, he would take care of the "travel arrangements". But, like always, he was afraid to take the last step in telling people of his origins. He was not afraid of someone taking him away to be experimented on, he was too powerful for that. He was afraid of hatred, fear and rejection. He and Lois were friends, he was sure, and she wasn't as judgmental as others he had known. But, still, they had grown closer over the last few months, and he didn't want to endanger her by her knowing the truth.

Lois went back to the phone book and looked up another travel agency. Clark had seen her obsessed before, but this was the most intense he had ever seen her. She was terrified of Lucy getting hurt. Lois had told her father earlier that she wasn't responsible for her baby sister, but Clark knew that Lois would give her own life to protect those she cared about.

Lois cell rang. She scooped it up, checking the caller ID. "Finally!" she said as she pushed the call button. "Daddy…Who? Major Preston? Why do you have dad's phone?" Lois face lost all color, and she sat heavily on the couch. Clark focused his super hearing on the conversation. "I just talked to him, is he…"

"Lois, all we can determine is that he isn't at the scene of the accident. We have our best men on the investigation, but it looks like he may have been kidnapped" said Major Preston. "From what I've seen, it was a professional job. Quick, clean and no witnesses."

Lois started to tremble. "Damn it. How could this happen? What about the security detail?"

"Dead. Shots to the head."

Lois went cold all over. "Thanks, Major. Let me know what happens."

"Of course, Ms. Lane. Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas. But I might be taking a trip soon" said Lois. She closed her phone and dropped it on the floor. She put her hands in her face and began sobbing silently, her entire frame shaking. Clark sat beside her and enfolded her in an embrace, silently offering his support. Lois broke, turning her face into Clark's shoulder, wailing and clutching at his shirt. Clark rubbed her back, murmuring words of comfort.

Lois was exhausted. Clark used her credit card to buy two plane tickets to Vienna, with a stopover in Paris. Lucy had called from a NATO base in Vienna. She had managed to evade the men who were trying to kidnap her. She didn't know about her father's disappearance. Lois told her sister to stay put until she got there. Clark put Lois in bed in his room, pulling the warm covers up to her chin. She whispered thanks and soon fell asleep. Clark stayed in the room, watching her. She seemed so vulnerable and fragile laying there. His thoughts played over the phone conversations with Lucy and this Major Preston. There was too much coincidence for his liking. A kidnapping and an attempted kidnapping on two different continents at roughly the same time? Clark knew that General Lane was in charge of secret projects for the Pentagon. He was also well known and respected as a leader and public figure. Were they criminals or terrorists? Would there be a ransom demand? Clark knew that Lois would not be able to sit by and let the authorities handle this. She would throw herself into the middle of the action. He sighed and went down to the couch, preparing for his night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan called for three men. They were all professionals and dedicated. They approached the target house from the east, using the tall corn stalks as cover. When the point man reached the edge of the field, he signaled the others to stop. He slid his night vision goggles over his eyes and turned them on. His vision went from black to green and grey. The target house was ahead. The target's vehicle was there. Reconnaissance told them that there would be the target and one other to deal with. The target was to be taken alive and as unharmed as possible. The other was to be killed. As the other two glided up beside him, he gave a signal that looked like he was making a gun with his thumb and forefinger, with the thumb pointing toward the ground. The others interpreted this as "target seen". They nodded and spread out along the last row of corn, each choosing their path that offered the best concealment to the house. The leader moved forward, his soft soled boots making little noise on the gravel and dirt drive.

Clark awoke with a start. Some noise had disturbed his sleep. He heard it again, a low growl. Shelby was at the door, sniffing and pawing. Clark focused his x-ray vision, and saw a ghostly skeleton crossing the drive. The skeleton had a wicked looking sub-machine gun cradled in his arms. Clark scanned the rest of the house, and confirmed that the gunman wasn't alone. He saw two others, approaching the house from different directions. Clark moved over to Shelby and quieted him, before he began to bark. He led the dog upstairs and put him in the room with Lois, quietly closing the door. He went back downstairs and levitated to the ceiling. The lock on the kitchen door turned, and the door slowly opened. A man dressed in black fatigues with goggles on his face entered silently. He methodically swept the kitchen and living room, checking all the corners. Clark heard the other two intruders entering the house, one through the back door and one through the window in the dining room. The first put a foot on the landing to the stair, and that is when Clark struck.

He dropped down on the man, tapping him on the head. At super speed, he finished off the others before the first had even hit the floor. He sped them to the loft where he stripped their unconscious forms of weapons before binding them hand and foot with duct tape.

Clark had a moment of inspiration. He went back inside the house and got his mother's digital camera. He took their knit masks off and snapped their picture. He retrieved his cell phone as he booted up his laptop computer. He dialed Chloe's number at the Daily Planet. "Chloe?" he said as she answered.

"Hey, Clark! To what do I owe the pleasure of yet another midnight call?"

"Chlo, I'm sending you some pictures and I need the men in them ID'd."

"Okay, send away. We just got some new facial recognition software loaded on the mainframe. Mostly so we can verify if photos of celebrities are real or Memorex. Hey, just got the pictures in. Just give me a minute…So, anything going on that I need to know about?"

Clark almost groaned. He should've known that Chloe could smell a story. "Well, your cousin Lucy called from Vienna. Somebody tried to kidnap her."

"Oh, God! Please say she is alright?"

"She got to a NATO base, so for the moment she's safe."

"Good, her father can take care of it from there."

Uh-Oh. "Chlo, you have to promise to keep this off the record. Your uncle was kidnapped in North Carolina at just about the same time."

Chloe almost dropped the phone. "No!"

"The three men in the pictures just broke into the house. Judging from the amount of firepower they were carrying, I'm guessing that Lois was a target too."

"Is she okay?"

"Of course, Chlo. I'm not going to let anything happen to her" said Clark.

"I'm coming right there. Shouldn't take more than a few hours…"

"Don't bother, Chloe. We're flying to Vienna in the morning to get Lucy. Lois is pretty shaken with all this, so I'm not going to tell her about these guys I stopped." Clark looked at the three men.

"Clark, the computer's done" said Chloe. "Uh oh. Two of them are unknowns, but one is called Salim Abu-Hamadi. Links to al-Quaida, Hezbollah, Hamas, just about every major terrorist organization. Kidnappings, assassination, Clark this guy is a major player. That's a lot of muscle to use on one girl."

"Chlo, I'm seeing a pattern, and I don't like it. I'm going to call my Mom, and you're going to her in D.C." Chloe started to protest, but Clark cut her off. "Chloe, please don't argue. They don't have Lois or Lucy, they might try to get you. Just leave now and get there. Her security detail will keep you safe. Tell your editor that you have an inside scoop or something."

"What scoop, Clark?"

"How about the Smallville PD capturing a top ten terrorist?"

Chloe smiled, "You got it, farm boy. Clark, please keep Lois and Lucy safe."

Clark grinned, "You got it, city girl. Now get moving."

Clark hung up and looked at the three men. They would be out for several more hours. He reached for more duct tape.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois woke up at six. She groaned, realizing that she was never up this early. She stretched and looked out the window at the steely grey Kansas dawn. She saw movement at her car, Clark, putting the last of their luggage into the trunk. She got out of bed and dressed quickly, putting on jeans, an old shirt and her denim jacket. She didn't bother with makeup and put her hair in a rough ponytail. She went downstairs and saw that Clark had already made a pot of coffee. Lois smiled. Clark could be so considerate when he wasn't wrapped up in a personal drama. She looked up as he entered the house.

"Feeling better?" asked Clark.

"No," replied Lois, "but I'm not going to break down again. Lucy needs my help and the General would probably be disgusted." Lois paused and looked at the floor. "You probably think that I'm pretty foolish." She said quietly.

"Not at all. Lois, you are one of the strongest and toughest people I know" said Clark. He surprised himself with that.

She smiled. "Easy, Smallville. If it gets any mushier I'll throw up."

Clark cleared his throat and looked at the car. "We should get going if we don't want to miss our flight."

"You really don't have to come, Clark" said Lois. She was secretly happy he was coming, but felt that she had to give him an 'out'.

"The tickets already been paid for, thanks to your MasterCard" said Clark with a grin. "Besides, if I didn't come along, you'd probably get lost."

"Oh, sure! Like I'm the one who ends up naked in cornfields with no memory?" Lois smirked at Clark's suddenly blushing face. "Although, getting to see 'Clark Jr.' was a treat."

Clark turned and stalked out, muttering. Lois smile faded, as her eyes tightened. She hadn't meant to take things so far. She started to sniff, trying to stop the tears from falling again. Clark was one of her only friends that still stood by her, and she was trying to push him away. Well, she thought, no more.

Clark was angry. Lois knew just which buttons to push to send him past the boiling point. He paused, hearing her sniff from inside the house. He stopped and listened. She was crying quietly. Clark sighed. "Lois, come on!" he shouted. "It's time to go!"

Lois quickly dried her eyes and grabbed her keys off the table. "Coming!" she shouted, downing the last of her coffee.

Lois started the car, and they drove the first hour to Metropolis in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Lois said, "Clark, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude and uncalled for. I really am glad that you wanted to come along, and I don't want to seem ungrateful."

Clark was mildly stunned. "I think that is the first time you have apologized to me, Lois."

"Yeah, well…don't get used to it. I'm almost never wrong."

Clark began to chuckle. "Okay, apology accepted." Lois smiled. She felt better already.

Clark fidgeted in his seat. Lois couldn't afford first class tickets, so they were stuck in coach. Lois took the window seat and left Clark with the middle seat. An old man in a Grateful Dead T-shirt and a hat that said "Fk You!" was drinking his ninth small bottle of Kahlua in the aisle seat. Clark remembered reading that the seats for the slaves who rowed on a Roman ship were only eighteen inches wide, and coach seats were only twenty inches wide. Two inches in two thousand years. Nothing like progress.

Lois grew tired of Clark's fidgeting. She elbowed him in the ribs, and promptly numbed her arm. "OW!" she said, rubbing her elbow. Man, was Clark rock-hard or what?

"What did you do that for?" asked Clark, taking her arm and making small circles on her elbow.

"You keep moving around" said Lois. Feeling was returning to her arm, and what Clark was doing was sending small shocks along her forearm. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. "What's your secret, anyway?"

Clark started and dropped her arm. "Secret?" he asked, wild eyed.

"Yeah, the abs of steel thing. You never work out."

Clark visibly relaxed. "Oh, you know, chores and stuff."

"Right, the Farmer's Workout. That's great video material" she laughed.

Clark shifted again. Sighing, Lois lifted the armrest between them. "Here, scoot over."

"Um, I'm okay, really."

"If you bounce your way across the Atlantic, this will be a bad trip for both of us. Now scoot!" Lois patted the seat between them.

Clark moved over, and was suddenly very aware of Lois' side, pressed along the length of him. "Are you okay, Smallville? You feel kind of warm." Lois held the back of her hand to his forehead.

"I feel fine, Lo."

Lois frowned. "You just called me Lo. Only my father calls me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lois. I won't do it again."

"It's okay, not a big deal." Lois snuggled down against Clark and yawned. "Wake me when we get there."

Clark didn't sleep the whole flight. He really tried, but he was too conscious of Lois' body next to his. He listened to her heartbeat for the entire nine hour flight. He felt the rhythm of her steady breathing against his side. He looked at her, again realizing how peaceful and fragile she was. Clark was confused. Lois looked no different to him now than she ever did before. She was beautiful, with a killer body and sultry curves. He had always noticed that. But, he was still seeing something new in her. She wasn't as abrasive or shallow as he had always thought. Holding her as she cried her fear and frustration into his shoulder moved something in his heart. He realized that he had seen a side of Lois that few, if any, had ever seen. She had inadvertently bared her soul for him to see, and he felt awed at that. Not even when he was intimate with Lana had he felt that close to someone. Clark looked down at her sleeping face, brushing a few stray hairs from her bangs. She stirred and snuggled closer to him. He shifted and put an arm around her. She gave a quiet 'mmmm' and put an hand on his thigh. Clark flushed slightly. It was going to be a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in DeGaule airport on time and transferred planes without incident. They arrived in Vienna ahead of schedule. Lois rented a car for them while Clark got their bags. They drove through the streets of Vienna to the base where Lucy was at. Lois used her Military Dependent ID to get them on base, and they went to the guest housing. "Lucy!" called Lois at her sister's door. "It's me, Lois, open up!" The door opened, and Lois' little sister flew out.

"Lois! Thank God you're here!" Lucy started crying. "I tried to call daddy, but he wouldn't answer. What's going on?"

Lois and Clark entered the suite and Lois took Lucy to one of the bedrooms to talk. Clark went to the phone and dialed Chloe's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Chlo, are you okay? Are you with my Mom?"

"We're fine, Clark. Do you have Lucy?"

"Yes, we're here, and Lucy is okay. Any news?"

"Well, there's no official word on uncle Sam. No news reports or press releases, which is strange. A three-star general goes missing in the US, with his security detail murdered? Not easy to cover up. Your mom is making some inquiries, and I have an informant net working to get info. Your three terrorists were on CNN. Smallville PD is getting some great press today."

"Well, that's good news, at least. Let me know if you find out anything. I'm guessing that Lois won't let her father's disappearance go."

"You're probably right, Clark. Look out for her. She can get into trouble almost as fast as me."

Clark chuckled. "You know your cousin. Be safe Chlo." He gave her the telephone number to the hotel.

"Bye Clark. I'll call you when we hear something."

Clark hung the phone in the receiver. Lois came out of the bedroom. "She's going to be okay. She hasn't slept well since she called, so she's going to crash. I'm going to take a shower so stay out." With that, she went into the other bedroom. Clark sighed, took off his boots and stretched out on the couch for a much needed nap.

Clark woke up an hour later. Lucy was in the kitchenette, fixing a pot of tea. She looked at Clark, then looked away guiltily. "Hi, Clark" she mumbled.

Clark smiled at her. "Hi, Lucy. Are you doing okay?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm still a little scared. But I'm better." She paused and looked at Clark. "Look, I'm sorry about the last time you saw me. I didn't treat you or your family very well. I'm kind of surprised that you came to help, considering."

"Forget about it. You were in trouble and needed help. You're family." Clark surprised himself with that last remark.

"Family?" asked Lucy, stunned.

"Yeah, well, why not? Lois has practically moved in the farm." Clark rested against the counter. "You know, I always regretted being an only child. I was close to a friend, a boy named Ryan. He was in trouble and my parents helped him. For a while, it was like I had a little brother. But…he died of a brain tumor. Lois is special in my life, in my family's life I mean. So, that makes you like my little sister, too."

Lucy had unshed tears in her eyes and a trembling hand on her lips. "That would kind of be cool, to have a big brother." She smiled. "Someone to back me up when Lois picks on me."

Clark laughed and gave her a hug. Lucy thought of what Clark had said. She caught his little slip about Lois, even if he didn't. Lucy thought that maybe Clark didn't see Lois as quite as sisterly as he thought. A wicked smile played across Lucy's lips. Maybe after all this was over, she could do something to get Lois together with Clark. That sounded like fun.

Lois, meanwhile, had taken a long shower and a short nap. She usually never slept well on long flights, but using Clark as a pillow had made her sleep like a baby. She woke up and put on fresh clothes. She moved to the door, which was still cracked open. She heard the conversation between Clark and Lucy. Lois leaned her head against the doorjamb. Clark was such a good man. She realized that she didn't think of him as an awkward, fashion-challenged farm boy any more. He was a man. He was the kind of man that she had dreamt about finding for herself. A caring and kind man who would take care of her emotionally, support her needs but still let her be strong and independent. Lois stopped her thinking. She couldn't have more than friendly feelings with Clark. He couldn't be anything more than a friend. Hell, she liked his family more than her own on most days. If she got into a relationship with him, she'd only screw up the one good thing in her life. If she even thought about loving him, she would have to leave him alone. That thought almost made her cry. She couldn't go away from all she had, so she couldn't be in love. She wouldn't allow that to happen. It was a good thing to have logic on her side. She straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bedroom. "Any news?" she asked Clark.

"No, nothing yet. Don't worry Lois. Mom's using her Senate contacts to get information, and you know Chloe's working overtime. Something will turn up."

Lois sighed. "You're right. Luce, get your stuff, we're taking you to the airport."

Lucy squared her shoulders. "You are not sending me away!"

Lois stepped up on Lucy. "Oh, yes I am! You seem to forget that when daddy's gone, I'm in charge!"

Lucy looked at her like Lois' head had come unglued. "Daddy's been kidnapped, you idiot! Where the hell am I going to go?" Lucy looked at Clark for support.

Clark knew that his volunteering to be Lucy's 'big bro' might get him in trouble, but not this soon. He was silently cursing his luck, and was very distracted, which made him slip up. "Uh, Lois, Lucy has a point. The safest place is probably here, with us. At least until we know where the terrorists at the farm came from." Clark realized his mistake too late, and paled.

If daggers could pierce Clark's skin, he would've died from the look Lois gave him. "What terrorists?" she said flatly.

Oh, s#!t thought Clark. "Um, you were really tired and upset, so I didn't tell you about the men who broke in. The police have them now. It was okay, really."

"Okay?" Lois shouted. Her voice rose another octave, "OKAY? Terrorists break into the Kent farm bent on death and destruction, I'm sleeping in the Plaid-King's bed with only a mongrel dog and a moron with his brains in his biceps for protection? What the hell were you thinking, you blockhead?"

Lucy ducked out of the room. "I'm going to take another nap."

Clark got angry. "Look, Lois, you were really upset. I've never seen you like that, even after I pulled you out of the sewer when you were paralyzed. So, I took care of three guys that were trying to hurt you," he shouted. "And I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry! You had been through too much already." Clark got hold of his temper. "Besides, they couldn't hurt me anyway."

Lois was shocked. She tried not to show it, but failed. Clark had taken on three armed men, trained killers. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, they couldn't hurt you?"

"Nothing, forget it" Clark said shortly. He looked her in the eye. "Lois, I care about you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if you don't like it."

She backed down. "Okay, protect me, but don't coddle me! I'm a big girl, Clark. And I need to know the truth. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

For a moment, Clark thought she was talking about his secret. Maybe he wished she was. Clark realized that he desperately wanted to tell her. He thought she could handle it, and not look at him like a freak. But, some doubts lingered. "You're right. I'm sorry."

A knock at the door made them turn. Clark scanned through the cheap wood and saw an Air Force officer standing outside. He moved to the door and opened it. "May I help you?" asked Clark.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yes."

"This is for you," the officer said, producing a large cell phone. "Please dial memory number one." With that the officer walked away.

Clark pushed 1 and the dial button. A series of clicks and beeps came out of the phone. A voice answered, "Yes?"

"Uh, this is Clark Kent. I was given this phone?"

"One moment please…" a series of beeps followed, and the voice was subtly altered, sounding more mechanical. "We're secure now, Senator."

"Thank you," said Martha Kent.

"Mom! What's going on? Why all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"Clark, we don't have much time. Put me on speakerphone."

Clark pressed a button on the phone, "Okay, mom, you're on. Lois is here."

"Listen, kids. Lois, we think that we are getting close to finding your father. I don't have access to all the details, but we've traced the plane he was taken in to Vienna."

"What! He's here?"

"Maybe," said Martha. "Your father's aide, Major Preston, is flying over to debrief your sister. He has some questions for her on her attackers. You all will come back to me here in the Capitol. Lois, your father was working on projects where he had access to nuclear weapons."

Lois gasped. "You think they wanted my sister and me to force my dad to give up secrets? They didn't know my father like I know him. That would never work."

"Actually, Lois, that would be the only thing that would work. Your father may not ever show it, but he loves you both more than you can imagine. He would do anything to keep you safe. Now, Clark, turn off the speakerphone."

Martha got right to the point. "Clark, I know that your father and I always told you to protect your secret at all costs, but this may overshadow your secret."

Clark was shocked. "Mom, I can't believe this! How bad could it get?"

Martha sighed. "Clark, Sam Lane has direct access to nuclear devices. Not just any bombs either, but small, man portable devices. If terrorists get their hands on just one, millions could die. If it comes down to it, forget your secret and stop them at all costs."

Clark was speechless for a moment. "Okay, Mom. I understand. Just keep me posted and I will do what I can." Clark hung up. "Lois, we need to get packed. Your father's aide will be here in a few hours."

"No way, Smallville! You heard her. My dad's here somewhere and I'm not leaving! Not without him." Lois crossed her arms and stared him down.

"So what do you want to do, start walking around town and looking in every basement and seedy hotel?" Clark shook his head in disgust. "I can just see it now, 'excuse me, have you seen an American general in the company of any terrorists lately?' Come on, Lois, let the experts handle this for once."

Lois stalked over to Clark. "Look, you can run home to mommy if you want, but I'm staying here. LUCY!" Lois shouted.

Lucy came out of the bedroom timidly. "What?" she asked her sister with suspicion.

"Oh, stop that! Where were you when those guys tried to grab you?"

Lucy cleared her throat. "I was at a club on Danovue Street. Lyon 83."

Lois turned to Clark. "Okay, we start there. Lucy, you stay here and wait for Major Preston. Then you leave with him." Lucy started to object, but Lois cut her off. "No back talk this time! You are going to Mrs. Kent's and that is it. Once we find dad, we're coming home."

Clark shrugged at Lucy, and she shrugged back. There was no talking sense to her when she got like this. Clark looked at Lois, "Okay, when do we start?"

Lois smiled, "Got anything planned for five minutes from now, Smallville?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lois drove the small hatchback through the narrow streets. Clark tried not to keep a death grip on the dashboard. He felt almost like a clown. The passenger seat was pushed back as far as it would go, and Clark still felt cramped. Lois turned right down the street the club was on. Clark looked at the club as they drove by. "You're passing it, Lois" he said.

"No, duh, Smallville" said Lois, rolling her eyes. "We pass by and park down the street. Recon then attack, the general always said."

"Uh, right" said Clark sheepishly. "So, what do we do when we get in the club? It's broad daylight and the club is closed."

Lois looked at Clark as she parked the small car. "Jeez, are you completely dense? There will probably be cleaning staff and management there. I'll flash Lucy's picture and ask some pointed questions."

Clark looked back at Lois. "So, what do I do?" he asked.

"Stand behind me and look tough" she said. "That shouldn't be too hard for a guy that can take out three armed terrorists without waking the houseguest" Lois said, raising an eyebrow.

Clark squirmed. She wasn't going to forget that, and she sure wasn't going to let it go much longer without some explanation. "Look, Lois, about those guys…"

Lois held up a hand. "Hey, farm chores keep you strong, football taught you how to hit people, blah, blah, blah. You say that you took them out. I say that a platoon of Navy SEALs might've taken them out. Which makes you, a farm raised college boy, tougher than a unit of the most elite special-ops in the world. Sure, okay, whatever."

Clark sighed and looked at the floor. "Okay, Lois, look…I really want to tell you the whole truth. I think that you can handle it, and we're good enough friends that you won't see me any different than you do now."

Lois softened. Lana Lang always thought that Clark was keeping a secret from her, and that is what eventually drove her away. "Look, there's not time now for a big soul searing confession. So, hold that thought. After we're done here, you can say anything to me you need to."

Clark nodded and they got out of the car. They crossed the street and walked the half-block to the club. Just as Clark predicted, the door was locked, but, just as Lois predicted, there were several people cleaning inside. Lois smirked and Clark rolled his eyes. Lois knocked on the door, and an old man with a mop opened it.

"Wie Gatez?" the old man asked.

"Uh, hi," said Lois. "Do you have anyone here that speaks English?"

The old man gave her a blank stare. Clark put his hand on Lois' shoulder, "let me try, Lois" he said. He turned to the old man, "Ja, meinen herr. Wo ist der manajaren?"

Lois stared at Clark, her jaw dropping open. The old man went to the back, motioning them to enter the building. "Where the hell did you learn to speak German?"

Clark looked at her. "I borrowed a dictionary from the guy you made me sit next to. You know, the one in the Grateful Dead T-shirt and FK YOU! hat."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "You mean to tell me, you learned to speak a foreign language perfectly on a nine hour plane flight by reading a book?"

"Well, technically, it only took about two hours for me to learn" said Clark. He grinned smugly, "This is one of those things that I am supposed to wait to explain to you."

Lois shook her head. "Your explanations better be outstanding, Smallville." She pointed at a younger man dressed in an expensive suit, striding toward them. "This must be the manager, let's hope he speaks English."

Hamed was one of the best in "the organization". He acquired the targets at the airport. He followed them to just outside the base, where he waited for them to emerge. Hamed was a man of faith and patience. He spent the time in his car, praying silently, thanking God for the opportunity to strike at his enemies. Hamed checked the device in the seat next to him, even though he had checked it twice already.

The device was small, about the size of a box of cigars. The surprise within was much larger than the package implied. Hamed had built it himself, using techniques he learned almost a decade ago in Afghanistan. The device was very simple, Hamed having learned long ago that simple failed less than complex. A small battery provided the power. The circuit were plain stereo wire, soldered to the radio controlled switch. Hamed had included a small electronic switch that provided a beep and a half-second delay from when he activated the device. Hamed liked to let his enemies realize that judgment was upon them. Once the delay was done, the power from the battery would move along the completed circuit, activating the electronic primer. The primer would cause a chemical reaction in the five pounds of SEMTEX plastic explosive, vaporizing the target.

Hamed saw his target leave the base, with the woman driving. How typically western. No woman had ever driven him anywhere, and no woman ever would. Hamed pulled into traffic and followed the small car, staying at least three cars behind. The couple pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. Hamed pulled around the corner and got out his cellular phone. He called his controller, giving them the location of the woman. Hamed knew his mission. Kill the young American man very visibly, leaving the woman alone.

Hamed watched the Americans enter a nightclub, then made his move to the car. He pulled off the backing of the double sided tape, placing it quickly underneath the car on the passenger's side. Hamed retreated to a vantage point. He now had to wait for the man to get into the car without the woman. He could follow them all day, if need be.

Clark thought they were wasting their time. This metrosexual manager wasn't going to give them anything useful. Lois wasn't letting up, and the manager was getting annoyed. "Lois, this is getting us nowhere. I'm going to bring the car around" said Clark.

Lois shot him a look. "Alright. If that's how easy you're going to give up, fine!" Lois slammed the keys into Clark's hand. She turned back to the manager and began to read him the riot act.

Hamed could not believe his luck. The man was emerging from the club with the keys in his hand, and the woman was still inside. He flipped the cover to the activation button open and positioned his thumb above the stud. His eyes lit with a fierce anticipation.

Lois emerged from the club, with the manager's hand firmly on her elbow. "Get your damn hands off me!" shouted Lois. She pulled her arm from his hand and turned to look for Clark. He was in the car, starting the engine. He looked at her through the windshield. Suddenly, the sky caught on fire, and Lois fell to the ground, screaming Clark's name.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark got into the car, muttering to himself. Lois was being more than pigheaded, she was being irrational. She cared about her father more than she wanted to admit, and she was scared. Hell, Clark was scared. He had all but promised Lois, and himself, that he would share his secret. He was confident that she would be able to handle it. But his old fears and doubts lingered, made more intense by his emerging feelings. Clark turned the key to start the engine. His super-hearing picked up a faint beep, coming from under the car. His super speed reactions slowed time down. He looked down at the floorboards on the passenger side. The metal and plastic was beginning to deform and burn, metal splitting from the force of an explosion beginning. He looked back at Lois. Almost without thinking, he launched himself up through the roof as the car disintegrated in fire.

Lois ran to the burning shell, dimly aware that the annoying manager was following her. She got thirty feet away and could get no closer, due to the intense heat. She squinted through the tears streaming freely, trying to see any sign of Clark. Lois wept. He was gone. A grief and crushing realization of loss overwhelmed her, and she fell to her knees, screaming out her heartbreak. The annoying manager grabbed her, babbling at her to get back. She stood, fully intending to knock the bastard senseless. That is when she saw the two men approach. They were unremarkable, ordinary men. Except for the silenced pistols they pulled out of shoulder holsters. She gasped as they shot the manager in the back of the head.

"Come with us, Miss Lane. We do not wish to hurt you." said one of them.

Lois put her hands up and let the men approach. One lowered his weapon, the other put his away and produced plastic zip ties to bind her hands. When they got close enough, Lois struck. She kicked the one with the gun in the knee then drove her elbow into his temple. She spun to the second, punching him in the nose. Lois ran down the street as the men got up and gave chase.

Lucy was finally enjoying her tea. She was on her third cup when a knock sounded at the door. Lucy got up and checked the peephole. She saw a Major in dress green uniform standing outside. She checked his nametag. Preston. Sighing with relief, she opened the door. "Major Preston, thank God!"

"Lucy, hello" said Major Preston. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes" Lucy took a sip of tea. "Lois and Clark went out for a minute, but they should be back soon."

Major Preston nodded. Lucy turned around, "I have some more tea, if you want some."

Major Preston's hand went to the small of his back, under his uniform coat. With Lucy's back turned, he brought out a small black stun gun. He swiftly moved behind Lucy, jamming it into her back. "I'm sorry, kid. It's nothing personal" he said as he activated the stun gun. Fifty-thousand volts surged through Lucy, dropping her to the floor. The cup fell out of her hand, breaking and sending tea over the carpet.

Clark was on the roof of a nearby building, looking in the street for Lois. He couldn't see her anywhere. Clark began to panic. Where was she. He saw the manager lying in the street, with blood and gore coming out of the back of his head. Clark forced himself to take deep breaths, calming his racing heart. Heart. Of course. Clark had listened to Lois' heart for hours on the plane ride. He listened, focusing his hearing. He heard everything all at once, slowly blocking out sounds, until he heard the one thing that he wanted to hear. Lois' heartbeat was fast. He could hear her breathing, and it was labored. She was running, and she was close. Clark focused his vision this time, seeing her running through a nearby building, coming onto the roof. Two men with guns were close behind. Clark vaulted into the air.

Lois ran, with her pursuers close behind. She ran with an animal fear, like what a deer feels when the wolf is chasing it. Clark was gone, no one could help her. She had never been so afraid. She blindly ran up stairs, reaching the roof. The door to the roof banged open behind her, and her two attackers emerged onto the roof.

"Nowhere to go, Miss Lane" said one. He paused, his phone ringing. Lois backed up to the low wall edging the roof, trapped. The man answered his phone as they kept their weapons trained on her. "Yes? I see. We will take care of it." He closed his phone and looked at Lois with an evil glance. "Change of plans. We only need one of you." Lois stared at the men as they opened fire.

Lois knew she should be dead. Something impossible had happened. A man appeared between her and the assassin's bullets, hitting the roof so hard and fast he cracked the surface. He was tall, well built with unruly dark hair. The silenced shots were drowned out by the sound of bullets striking him and _bouncing off!_ The man became a blur and the assassins flew back, unconscious. The man turned, and Lois saw what her brain was unable to process. Clark's eyes looked at her, full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Lois shook uncontrollably. She was hyperventilating. Her knees were getting weak and she started to collapse. Clark became a blur again and was holding her tight. "Lois! Lois, calm down!"

"Calm down!" shouted Lois. "CALM DOWN! How can you tell me to calm down!" Lois began to cry. "Damn it, Clark! I saw you die! I thought you were gone forever. What the hell happened?"

Clark held her close. "Lois, its time for that talk I promised you."

Lois laughed bitterly, sobbing, "do you think?"

Clark released Lois and turned, hanging his head. Lois bit her lip. "Clark, look, just answer this…are you some kind of ghost?"

Clark laughed bitterly. "No, nothing so easily explained."

Lois approached Clark and laid a hand on his back. "Look, Clark, you can tell me. I just have to understand how all this is possible."

Clark sighed again and turned to face her. "Lois, I'm very different from humans."

Lois frowned. Clark had said 'from humans'. "What do you mean, 'from humans'?"

Clark looked down. "The first meteor shower that hit Smallville was designed to hide my ship."

Lois looked at Clark with wide eyes. "That would make you a…"

"Yeah, an alien."

Lois looked him up and down. "You seem, uh, human to me."

"Well, Kryptonian and human DNA are essentially the same. A few hundred thousand years ago, we were a lot like humans. We evolved."

Lois started to tremble again. "How many, whatever you called yourself, are there?"

Clark looked down, "Kryptonians, and I'm the last. Krypton was destroyed, a long time ago. My biological parents put me in an escape vehicle just after I was born. They sent me here to give me a chance at life."

Lois sat on the edge of the low wall circling the roof. "Wow. I guess this explains the mystery that is Clark Kent. But it still doesn't explain how you were able to survive the bomb, the bullets or how you can move so fast."

"Like I said, Kryptonians evolved. I'm like a big solar battery. I soak up the sun's energy and it gives me certain abilities" said Clark. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was afraid. Afraid that you would see me as a freak or be afraid of me." He hung his head.

Lois got up suddenly. She went to him and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. "Clark, please. I could never hate you or think that you are anything less than wonderful."

Clark had unshed tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Lois. You mean more to me than anything."

Lois blinked. "Huh?" she asked, looking up.

Clark smiled. "I'm falling for you, Lane. Why else would I follow you half way around the world on a crazy, half-baked mission?"

Lois was shocked at Clark's newfound confidence. There was no more fear or hesitancy in his eyes anymore. Clark went on, "at least you're safe. I can't understand why they didn't try to blow you up too. It would have been easier than chasing you all over town."

Lois frowned. "They were trying to kidnap me. That is, until one of them got a phone call. That's when you showed up."

"What did they say?" asked Clark.

"I dunno," said Lois. "Something about only needing one."

Clark started, "Lucy!"

Lois jumped, realization setting in. "We need to get back! The car!"

Clark scooped her into his arms. "We don't need a car" he said, rocketing into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark broke the front door off the hinges. Lois stormed in after him, "LUCY!" she called. Clark picked up the broken cup. "Lois, look" he said.

Lois saw the broken cup. She started to cry again, and Clark held her. "Damn. Look at me. I can't even keep it together for five minutes."

Clark kissed the top of her head. "Lois, it'll be okay. We'll find them both." Clark rubbed his nose.

Lois looked up. "Don't tell me. You're allergic to me."

"No, it's that weird scent in here" said Clark.

"Oh, that's Lucy's favorite perfume. She loads it on all the time. She gets it from Paris" said Lois.

Clark inhaled deeply through his nose. A plan formed in his mind. He moved outside, still sniffing. "I can find her. I'll be right back."

"No!" Lois shouted. "I'm coming, too!"

Clark turned, "Lois, I can move faster alone."

"Clark, this is my family. I am not going to be left behind while you save the day" she said.

Clark started to protest, but Lois suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. Clark was surprised, then his knees turned to butter. Lois released him looking him in the eyes. She saw Clark's whole soul in those beautiful green orbs. "Let's get going, Smallville" she said.

General Lane was in a dark room. He had been beaten, burned, cut and humiliated. He prided himself on his strength. When he felt his strength faltering, he thought of the innocents that were counting on him. They didn't know him, and probably would never thank him for his pain. But recognition and thanks were not necessary. He did his job. He kept them safe. He wouldn't break. He heard steps coming down the stairs outside his cell. The door opened, and what he saw shocked him to his core. "Lucy!" he shouted.

Lucy Lane broke away from her guards. "Daddy", she shouted, throwing her arms around his bound form. The guards grabbed her roughly and backhanded her across the face. Lucy slumped and they bound her to a metal chair.

Sam went crazy. He struggled against his bonds hard enough to cut his wrists. "YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Lucy had a strange device strapped to her chest. She was still spinning from the blow given to her. She was shackled hand and foot to the chair. She looked at her father. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes, baby. I'm fine" Sam said.

"That's funny, you look like hell to me, Sam" said a new arrival.

Sam looked at the man incredulously. "MIKE? What the hell is going on?"

Major Preston looked at his former boss coolly. "I think that would be obvious, General. We were torturing you for information on nuclear weapons, but that isn't working as well as my friends thought." Preston laughed. "They have some 'problems' with hurting women and children. I don't." Preston looked Sam in the eye. "So, instead of hurting you, I'm going to rape and torture your precious little daughter, right in front of you. Over and over. Until you tell me what I want to know."

Tears were standing in Sam's eyes. "Why, Mike? Why are you doing this?"

Mike stalked over to Sam and grabbed the back of his scalp, cranking the older man's neck. "Why? Why? Screw You! Because, I can! They pay well, and I'm tired of being your monkey boy!" Preston punched Sam in the face and let him go. "Not all of us put king and country first, Sam. I'll be back in a bit. Think about what you want to see first, rape or torture." With a wicked chuckle, he stepped over to Lucy. He caressed her face, "I'm hoping for rape, myself" he said. He stepped behind Lucy, turning to face Sam. "Hold still Lucy" Preston said. He reached around her, hand brushing her chest. Lucy squirmed in disgust. "HOLD STILL!" Preston shouted. He pressed a button on the device strapped to her chest. "This is one-half ounce of C-4 rigged to a mercury switch. I'm the only one who knows how to disarm it. I wouldn't move if I were you kid," said Preston with a grin. "You might ask your dad what would happen if you do." He turned to leave and stopped before the door. Turning to Sam, he said, "By the way, my condolences. We only needed one of your daughters. Lois won't be joining us."

"You're lying" said Sam, realizing what Preston was leading to.

"Am I?" Preston left the cell with another cold chuckle.

"Daddy?" Lucy said.

"Luce," Sam said quietly. "Please stay as still as possible. Breathe slow and easy, and you'll be alright. I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you."

"What do they want?" asked Lucy, scared to death.

"I'm working on projects with man-portable nuclear bombs" said the General, looking at the floor. "The bombs are hidden in sites throughout the world. I know locations, access codes, arming instructions." Sam looked at his youngest daughter with fear in his eyes.

"Daddy, you can't. You can't give them what they want. Think of what they will do!" Lucy cried.

"Luce, stay still!" Sam commanded. He sighed. "Lucy, I've never been so afraid." He closed his eyes, bowed his head and cried. He hadn't done that since his wife died.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark flew low and fast through the nighttime streets carrying Lois, sniffing the scent. The trail led outside town, to an isolated farmstead. Clark stopped in a grove of trees and let Lois down. "That was so cool" she breathed. Clark smiled at her.

Clark looked over the dark farm. He scanned with his x-ray vision. He saw armed men in the house, and a few patrolling the grounds. There were a few in the barn, too. Clark told this to Lois and she gave him a quizzical look. "Uh, I can see through stuff. Except for lead, that is."

"Just when I think there's no more surprises" Lois joked. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one with advanced combat training" said Clark.

Lois smiled. "It's nice to know that I'm not redundant."

"You'll never be redundant to me, Lois" said Clark, voice husky with promise.

Lois looked at Clark with her heart in her eyes. "Down boy. Time enough for that when Lucy and the General are safe. Okay, first we need to get an idea of the layout of the place. We figure out where the hostages are and isolate the area. We grab them fast and get them out safely. Then, we mop up. Simple, huh?"

"You make it sound simple. Shouldn't I just go in quick?" asked Clark.

"No, they may have security devices like IR monitors and motion detectors. I know you're fast, but let's not take chances" said Lois.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll be right back." Clark shot into the sky.

Lois looked up. Clark had told her he was falling for her. She smiled wryly. She had already fallen for him. How do you keep up with an advanced alien life form, a super-man? She remembered when she kissed him, he had been completely in her thrall. She filed that bit of interesting information away for further study. Hopefully a sweaty late night study session.

Lois laughed inside her head. She had, well, impure thoughts about Clark

Clark flashed back into view. "Okay, I've got the layout." He bent and put together a rough sketch of the farm on the dirt at super-speed. "This is the house, the barn" Clark said, pointing to the diagram. "These are where the patrols are. I didn't see your dad or Lucy, but there is a basement in the barn. It's lined with older steel that has a high lead content, so I couldn't see inside."

Lois thought for a minute. "They are probably in there, but we need to go carefully. Did you see any security devices?"

"No," Clark said. "This isn't the first place that I've broken into, you know."

"Right. Let's do it" said Lois with determination.

Sam didn't know what to do. He couldn't betray his country. But he couldn't watch his little girl be hurt. He had cried himself out. Now, he just had an empty regret. Regret that he wasn't a better father, regret that he would never be able to tell his little Lo how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. He couldn't believe that she was gone. Sam looked at Lucy. She was holding up well. He was proud of her, too. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there for you. Sorry I couldn't be what you needed."

"Daddy, it's okay" Lucy said. She was too exhausted to cry as well. "I was never the perfect daughter." She smiled half-heartedly.

Sam heard someone coming down the stairs. He steeled himself to make the toughest decision of his life.

Clark stopped at the bottom of the stair. He listened at the heavy steel door. Looking back at Lois he whispered, "Two heartbeats, but the door's locked."

"So, how do we get in there?" asked Lois.

Clark grinned, "Stand back." He stared intently at the lock, releasing a heat beam at it. The lock melted.

Lois looked impressed. "Neat, now get inside."

Lois and Clark went into the cell, seeing General Lane and Lucy bound. "Daddy!" Lois whispered. She ran to him as he gaped at her.

"Lois! Oh, God! They told me you were dead!" Sam gasped. She hugged him, "Clark saved me, again." She turned to Lucy. "I thought I told you to stay put" she joked.

Lucy smiled, "Since when have I ever listened to you?" Lois moved to hug her, but Lucy said "No! This thing is a bomb! If I move, it goes off."

Lois stopped, then looked at Clark. He understood her unspoken request and moved over to Lucy. He scanned the device with his x-ray vision. "No problem, but it's going to make a lot of noise."

Sam and Lucy gave them a questioning look. Clark looked uncomfortably at each of them, then gave a pleading look to Lois. "What?" asked Lois. "Take care of it and let's get out of here."

Clark winced. He was still hesitant at letting everybody know about his origins and abilities. But his mother's admonition echoed through his head. Keeping the Lanes safe had to take priority over keeping his secret. "General, Lucy. I'm going to do some things that will seem pretty impossible. Just trust me. I'm going to free your hands and feet before I take care of the bomb."

Clark breathed deep and turned to Lucy. She looked him in the eye and said, "I trust you, big brother."

"Just hold still" he said, taking her leg irons in hand. He snapped them like they were a dry twig. He made quick work of her bonds, then broke Sam's chains. They were stunned. "Plug your ears, this will be loud." Clark looked at the bomb, then went into SuperClark mode. He pulled it off Lucy and made it to the corner as it got hot. He held it tight against his impregnable body as it exploded. Lucy and Sam rushed over to him, staring at the smoking hole in his shirt, and the unmarked skin underneath. Clark looked at Lois. "Make the call and get to the truck we saw on the way here. I'll take care of everyone else."

Clark vanished in a rush of wind.

Lucy stared at Lois, who had a smug expression. She pulled out the secure phone and called Martha with their location. The Special Forces team on standby would get all the credit for taking down a terror cell and capturing a known traitor.

After she hung up, Clark returned. "Why aren't you at the truck yet?" he asked.

Lois smiled. "Just waiting for you, Smallville." Clark frowned and led them up. Sam was dumbfounded. All his captors were unconscious, sprawled on the floor of the barn. He looked at Clark with awe. "Have you ever considered military service, son?" he asked.

Clark laughed as he opened the car doors. Lois looked for the keys. "No, keys" she told Clark.

Clark shrugged, "Get in, I'll take care of it."

Lucy looked at Lois. "What's he going to do, push us to Vienna?"

Lois smiled secretively. "Not exactly." She looked at Clark. "Hey, do we need anything in Vienna?"

Clark thought, "No, I guess not. I can go back to get our stuff later. You want to go straight back then?"

"Can you handle that?" Lois asked.

Clark grinned. He then picked up the truck with one hand and tossed it from his right hand to this left a few times, then spun it on his fingertip like a basketball. "I think that I can manage, Lois" said Clark smugly. He set the truck back down and let everyone climb in. "Everyone buckle up, please."

Lucy and Sam gasped as Clark easily lifted the truck over his head. Lucy actually screamed as he began to fly. Lois rolled the window up as the wind became cold. Clark was really picking up speed, but Lois was strangely calm. She realized that she truly trusted Clark, more than anyone else. She looked at her family. Her dad was in bad shape, and Lucy was looking like she was in shock. "Dad, Luce. I think that it's time for a few explanations…"


	9. Chapter 9

They were in Washington in three hours. Clark set the truck down gently, so as not to wake up his sleeping passengers. He stared at Lois. He had told her that he was falling in love with her. He realized that somewhere along the way, he truly loved her. He gently opened her door and put his palm on her cheek. She stirred gently and woke. She smiled at Clark, and her eyes were full of love. "Welcome to Washington, and thank you for flying Kent Airways!"

Martha and Chloe met them at the Lincoln Memorial. Senator Kent ran from her limo and embraced Sam fiercely. Clark was somewhat shocked. He knew that his mom was a good friend of General Lane. But the hug she gave him was a little more than friendly. "Welcome home, Sam" she said. She moved on to Lucy and Lois, finally to Clark. "So, they all know now?"

Clark nodded. "Yup. I think flying that truck here convinced them."

Lucy spoke up. "For me, it was taking a bomb on the chest and not getting a bruise."

Clark smiled, embarrassed. "I'm just glad that everyone is okay."

Lois looked at her father. "So, I guess that it's debrief time, then back to work, huh?"

Sam hugged her. "No. I'm dropping my retirement papers tomorrow."

Lois stepped back, stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Sam looked at Lois. "Lo, when they gave me the choice of betraying my country or betraying my family, I was going to choose to betray my country."

Lois was speechless. "None of it means anything without you and Lucy. I love you both, and I am so proud of you." Sam embraced his daughters. Lois looked at Clark, tears in her eyes. Clark smiled at her, giving her all the love and support she would ever need. Lois had waited years for this moment. It was every bit as sweet as her dreams.

The End.

Sequel: Secrets II (or How to Make a Superman)


End file.
